Infinate Possilibities
by Zeea
Summary: Alex and Tess bond after Tess finds Max with Ava.


Title: Infinite Possibilities  
Author: Zia  
Rating: NC-17  
Couple: UC Alex/Tess Max/Tess  
Disclaimer: Do you have to ask?  
Distribution: Want it? E-mail me, tell me where, and link back to me :)  
Author's Note: I wrote this in a fit of rage at some dreamers, and their attitudes towards Max/Tess and Tess period. I found it very aggrivating that they didn't even accept it as just being someones opinion, they believe Tess is some evil whore, and that's just how everyone should think. If you don't like this, screw you. If you do, I hope for some feedback :) It would be much appriciated. I hope you enjoy it. 

Tess walked into her house, the one she shared with her husband and their son, and sighed. It had been a long day and she was happy to be home. The home they had shared for the last 4 years. They'd moved in a week after she found out she was pregnant. And the pregnancy surprisingly had been relatively normal. Isabel had helped deliver him. She sighed quietly. She missed Isabel. After she graduated, she'd been with Alex for about a year before Isabel moved to New York and was now a successful model. She rarely heard from her anymore, but knew that she was living in a studio apartment with Billy, Maria's friend, and Michael and Maria lived just down the street. Isabel had stopped returning Alex's calls. Tess had felt bad for him and they instantly clicked, becoming quick friends. She thought it was nice to have a human for a friend, for once.

Tess heard voices coming from the living room and made her way in but froze in her place at what she saw. Max, sitting on the floor playing with Zan. That wasn't anything new. But the woman sitting close to him was. Fury rose up inside of her. "Max?" He looked up quickly at her.

"Oh hey Tess." He smiled at her. The same smile he always gave her. Like nothing was wrong with _her_ sitting on their floor, playing with their son.

"May I speak to you in the kitchen?" She asked, even though it was a demand, before turning quickly and walking into the kitchen. The door shut behind Max and she exploded. "What is she doing here Max?! Tell me what the hell she's doing here!" 

"She needed a place to stay Tess. I thought you of all people would understand. She's trying to get her life back on track. She's been through a lot." Tess' eyes narrowed at those words.

"Do you really think I care? I want that ... that... alien _tramp_ out of my house now!"

"Tess. She's practically your sister."

"No. She's not. That is _not_ me Max. I am nothing like her, you are nothing like their Zan was, Michael and Isabel are nothing like Lonnie and Rath." 

"Tess baby please." Max pleaded with her and she growled at him.

"I'm going out. She'd better be gone by the time I get home." Tess quickly stormed past him and headed for the only place she could. Alex's. Tears had filled her eyes as she drove to Alex's apartment, and by the time she got to the door, they were rolling down her cheeks.

"Tess?" He asked groggily, obviously she'd woken him up.

"I'm sorry I just really needed to talk to you." He nodded and stepped back, letting her in before shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as they sat close on the couch, his hand on her back, rubbing gently.

"I got home and found Ava at our place."

"Oh god... did they.." Tess shook her head.

"No, he knew who it was, told me he wanted to help her, because she needed a place to stay so she could get everything back together. Why is he doing this Alex? I mean... you basically went through this over Lonnie and Isabel."

"They looked a lot alike, and in some ways, they were both very much the same person. But at the same time they were still completely different. I loved Isabel. I wanted to be with her, not Lonnie. Just because she had her face, didn't mean they were the same person. Max knows that, he knows what an idiot he would be if he lets this tear you two apart. So just let him figure it out before you decide to hate him for it."

Tess smiled at him, now in a much better mood. "Thank you Alex. I don't know what I'd do without you." She was in a better mood now, but it still upset her. Tess' arms wrapped around Alex's shoulders and she hugged him tightly, and somewhere along the way their lips came into contact. A soft kiss of mouths molding together. Tess let out a soft moan and Alex's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her into his lap. The kiss went from soft and gentle to hard and impassioned. Hands were everywhere, touching and pulling at clothes.

Together they fell into Alex's bed, naked, and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Their bodies moved together, Alex's hard, and surprisingly well toned chest crushed her breasts and pressed her deep into the soft bed.

"Alex! Please!" Tess cried her legs wrapping tight around his waist, using alien strength to try and pull him into her. Alex gave her what she wanted and plunged deep within her tight, wet, hot walls and began moving quickly and violently. Her back arched away from the bed, and she clawed at his chest as he loomed over her. "Alex!" She screamed, her head tipping back as her hands flew up to grip the wrought iron bars of his headboard. The metal bent slightly under her grip as Alex continued to pound into her.

Her fist flew up against the wall, leaving an imprint of her knuckles before she quickly grabbed his shoulders again and pulled him closer. Their mouths fused together, tongues battling one another as Alex's hands explored her body. Kneading her breasts, her thighs, her hips, anything he could get his hands on. He continued to thrust into her mercilessly. With another cry of pure lust Tess' inner walls clenched firmly around Alex's hard cock, drawing him deeper within her, and continued to stroke him until he reached his release and emptied himself deep in her womb. Alex collapsed on top of her and they breathed harshly in time with each other. 

Hours later they woke, they're bodies fixed together, bound by sweat, and lust. Alex still lay partially on top of her, his now flaccid cock pressed against her still pulsing center. He stirred slightly and looked at her. "Hey." He whispered and she smiled at him.

"Hi." A soft kiss placed on each other's lips and they tightened their arms and legs around the other. Alex's hand stroked up and down her spine as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating.

They showered together and then stretched back out in bed, holding onto each other. "You should go home Tess." Alex spoke softly and she looked at him quickly. 

"Alex?" He looked down and kissed her forehead.

"I know you love Max, despite his stupidity sometimes. You have a son together. I know this only happened because we were upset. But I'm not sorry it happened. I enjoyed it. You're the only friend I've really got left now."

"I don't want this to screw us up." Alex smiled and shook his head. 

"It won't. We're friends, and we comforted each other in a time of need. Max is probably wondering where you are. Go home, and I'll see you tomorrow. We can hang out, watch a movie or something."

Tess nodded and climbed off the bed and slowly redressed. "Thank you Alex. I really mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"You'd be happily married to Max, just like you are right now." Alex got up and pulled on his boxers and jeans and pulled Tess into a hug. "I'm always here for you." He kissed her ear and she held him tighter.

"Thank you." She repeated before picking up her purse and heading back home. "Max?" She called walking inside and Zan ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy!" Tess smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hey baby, where's your daddy?"

"In bed." For a moment, pure terror ran through Tess' veins. Was Ava in bed with him? She walked down the hall and found Max laying on their bed, fully clothed staring at the TV.

"Tess. You're home." He got up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry. It's just she looks like you, and I love you, so naturally I want to help."

"Where is she?"

"I put her up in a hotel for a few days, told her she'd have to figure things out on her own." Tess smiled and hugged him. Zan walked out of the room and Max pulled Tess to the bed and fell back onto it pulling her with him. "Where did you go?"

"Alex's. We talked, he convinced me not to be mad at you." 

"I'll have to thank him later for saving our marriage." Max ran his hands through her hair and kissed her. "I love you Tess."

"Love you too Max." She spoke softly snuggling up against his side. What happened between her and Alex would stay a secret. It happened once, she doubted it would happen again. It was something they both needed, to get their frustrations out. Alex's frustrations about Isabel, her own about Max. Things were better now because of it. Now they could all get on with their lives, and be happy about it.


End file.
